Everything is fine, baby
by Iyallis
Summary: [...] Et comme des dominos, ils tomberaient tous, entraînés par la chute de Sakura. [...] Alors, le silence se fit dans le salon du jeune adulte, et la seule pensée qui lui vint fut pour sa demoiselle aux cheveux si particuliers. "Au revoir Sakura." UA.


_Les personnages de_ Naruto _ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'écrit les mettant en scène est issu de ma plume._  
 _Univers Alternatif._

* * *

 **PARTIE UNIQUE**

« _À vous entendre, la liberté, c'est choisir soi-même ses chaînes._ » — K.J.

* * *

— Bonjour Naruto, lança une voix joyeuse.

L'interpellé se retourna et adressa un sourire éclatant à la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement, et se laissa tomber sur le banc à ses côté, un air léger sur le visage. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Et malheureusement, son ami n'ignorait rien de la vérité. Elle mentait comme elle respirait, et ce, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle allait mal, et il était bien le seul à se rendre compte du poison qui la rongeait.

— Bonjour Sakura-chan, répondit-il avec entrain. Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, comme toujours.

Mais il faisait semblant de rien. Il se sentait impuissant parce qu'il était le seul à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux à tous. Depuis déjà trois ans il tentait de la retenir, de ralentir sa perte, mais il la sentait s'éloigner un peu plus chaque seconde. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se crispe et que son expression se fasse fausse, comme un masque mal ajusté ou fatigué. Lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe, ses moments d'absence se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et leurs amis allaient finir par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais il restait spectateur de la chute de son amie aux cheveux roses. Il l'écoutait lui parler de banalités, l'écoutait comme il écoutait un disque rayé, et la regardaient comme si elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Et c'était le cas. S'il avait réagit plus tôt peut-être aurait-il pu la sauver, la retenir et la faire revenir parmi eux. Et il observait la pièce se jouer sans rien dire, constatant les dégâts du temps et des regrets.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il releva doucement la tête, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il devina aussi faux que les siens. La fin approchait et ils sentaient que leur délivrance à tous les deux allait bientôt les soulager. Elle savait qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais elle non plus ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de se laisser ronger sans se plaindre et de sombrer peu à peu, regrettant que même son meilleur ami ne puisse plus rien pour elle. Et bientôt, elle disparaîtrai, et elle libèrerait le blond du poids qu'elle représentait, du boulet qui freinait sa vie depuis trois longues années. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, de ne rien avoir fait pour elle. Au contraire ; les choses auraient été tellement plus difficiles s'il avait tenté de la retenir.

— Et avec Hinata, tout va comme tu veux ?

Leur discussion ressemblait à une scène mal jouée. Ils sentaient tous deux leur gorge se nouer d'appréhension. Aucun ne savait comment réellement agir devant cet adieu informulé, devant cette discussion aux airs de comédie et devant leurs sentiments chaotiques. Leurs pensées formaient un ballet incessant, s'entrechoquaient, se vidaient de sens, montaient crescendo comme une musique désordonnée, comme une cacophonie dans le silence et percutant leurs regrets.

— Oui. Et toi, avec Sasuke ?

Ça y est. Le dénouement leur parvenait enfin. La question était décisive, et leurs mots, choisis avec soin venaient de sceller l'aboutissement de leur valse. Sakura était finie. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre elle-même, contre ses sentiments et contre la spirale perverse qui l'avait entraînée. Le venin qui coulait dans ses veines avait engourdi toutes ses pensées et avait gagné tout le reste de son corps. Elle ne lui répondrait pas. C'était une question rhétorique. Naruto le grand bavard ne s'était pas étendu sur son amour florissant avec celle qui l'aimait depuis toujours mais qui ne parvenait à le combler, laissant pénétrer son amie derrière le masque et au travers de ses yeux, et avait enchaîné avec la question qu'il ne posait jamais. Chacun savait. Sakura faiblissait, et Naruto encaissait. Naruto encaissait l'amour débordant de sa fiancée, celle dont il ne se séparerait jamais, et Sakura faiblissait devant le sens unique qu'avait toujours eu sa relation avec l'homme qui lui avait ravi son coeur et sa tête.

Le poison qui avait eu raison de la rose avait un nom, et c'était l'Amour. Le dernier coup venait de lui être porté, et malgré leur relation naissante, elle en avait déjà trop souffert. Quelle comédie ! Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne la rendrait jamais heureuse, et ce, malgré la véracité de ses sentiments envers elle. Il ne parviendrait jamais à les exprimer pour elle, il ne saurait jamais comment lire en elle comme le faisait le blond, et il n'aurait jamais cette bienveillance totale et réciproque. Elle avait veillé sur lui autant de fois qu'il l'avait fallu sans qu'il ne lui rende jamais la pareille. Aujourd'hui, que leur amour naissait, elle le sentait déjà l'emprisonner dans un cercle dont elle ne saurait se défaire sinon maintenant. Elle le sentait déjà la détruire et lui ôter toute raison d'être. Et en fait, cet amour qu'elle lui portait depuis près de dix ans maintenant était le mal qui la rongeait depuis trois ans. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, elle se sentait proche de la fin. Elle avait enfin se départir de tout ça, et même par le moyen le plus simple dont elle disposait.

À ses côtés, Naruto sourît. Elle allait enfin s'envoler. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver, mais elle allait le faire elle-même. Égoïste, il aurait voulu la retenir ou se libérer avec elle de tout ce qui les gardait enchaînés. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui reste. Ne serait-ce que pour Sasuke.

Alors, sans un mot de plus, ils attendirent. Ils demeurèrent ainsi assis sur le bois vernis du banc. Il patientèrent tout le temps qu'il fallut pour que l'heure vienne, que la délivrance sonne. Bientôt, le soleil disparut derrière les ombres noires et menaçantes de immeubles de la ville. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans les appartements chauds et grouillants de vie. Le silence se fit à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans la nuit, et lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent dans l'obscurité, chacun se leva, et comme un jour semblable aux autres, ils se quittèrent.

— À demain, Naruto !

— _Au revoir_ , Sakura.

Et le lendemain, il n'y eut plus de Sakura. Il n'y eut plus rien d'elle non plus. Assis dans son canapé sans autre activité que celle de regarder son plafond blanc et immaculé comme la nouvelle page sur laquelle sa meilleure amie inscrirait sa nouvelle histoire, Naruto vit débouler dans son salon un groupe d'amis affolés clamant que la Haruno avait disparue, qu'il fallait alerter quelqu'un, qu'ils étaient désolés pour Sasuke et lui, et qu'ils allaient tout faire pour la retrouver. Mais la musique venait de s'éteindre, et Naruto Uzumaki sourît.

— Elle est partie.

Malgré les efforts de son entourage, le blond ne prononça plus un mot. Il s'enferma dans son mutisme, et attendit. Il attendit que l'heure sonne pour lui aussi, et se laissa ronger par le mal qui l'empoisonnait peu à peu. Chaque seconde il se sentit perdre pied un peu plus et s'éloigner des autres jusqu'à devenir lointain. Une nuit peut-être prendrait-il son courage à deux mains et irait-il la retrouver, prendre le même chemin qu'elle la rejoindre dans son paradis. En attendant, il resterait là dans son fauteuil à observer Sasuke comprendre un peu plus à chacune de ses réflexions. Il le verrait se perdre à son tour et s'enfoncer loin de lui, loin des gens et loin de lui-même aussi. Il remarquerait que son presque frère commencerait à saisir l'entièreté de la pièce mal jouée aux airs de tragédie qui se déroulait au sein même de leur vie à tous. Et Sasuke la verrait aussi, la chute de Naruto ; mais lui non plus ne dirait rien, ne ferait rien, et attendrait simplement.

Et comme des dominos, ils tomberaient tous, entraînés par la chute de Sakura et par celle des autres. Le mal qui les rongeait était différent pour chacun. Sakura, c'était l'amour passionnel qui la détruisait à petit feu et que Sasuke ne parvenait à lui rendre, pour Naruto c'était l'amour passionnel qu'il ne parvenait à partager avec Hinata, et enfin pour Sasuke, ce serait l'amour qu'il n'aurait su partager avec sa rose, son coeur brisé, et le départ de son âme soeur et de son frère d'arme. Chacun partirait, un jour où l'autre, ses affaires sous le bras, et s'en retournerait à la quête d'un nouveau monde où s'épanouir.

Alors, le silence se fit dans le salon du jeune adulte, et la seule pensée qui lui vint fut pour sa demoiselle aux cheveux si particuliers.

« Au revoir Sakura. »


End file.
